dragoncirclefandomcom-20200213-history
Phodom
Introduction Phodom is one of the dragon slayers, who obtained the 4th rank during the great war against the dragons. Phodom is a teamplayer, therefore he makes sure that his allies are left unhurt during the battle. Using his massive strength, strong armour and enduring stamina, he is able to withstand every hardship a fight can throw at him. And while his enemies have a hard time hurting him seriously, he crushes them with his hammer, scorches them with his control over fire, and heals himself with the power of light. 'Biography' 'Birth and childhood' In Phodom's family, Phodom was the youngest son of Enthan. Phodom had one big sister and two big brothers, also a lovely mother. When he was at the age of 12, his hometown was attacked, leaving only Phodom and his father Enthan of his family alive. After a short time alone with his son, Enthan strangely disappeared, leaving his last words "Join the Dragon Slayers, it is my only hope". It is said, that Enthan died afterwards, murdered by an unkown creature. Phodom soon got adopted by another family. They tried their best to let him experience as many happy moments as possible in the spare time, that was left during his childhood. This family also had a child, Alfred, who quickly became Phodom's best friend and a replacement for his dead siblings. At the age of 16, both Phodom and Alfred enrolled themselves into Balgaron's army, by travelling towards the Terdoom castle. 'The 4th-ranked Dragon Slayer' Phodom soon became a Dragon Slayer, as well as his friend Alfred. Phodom always blamed himself for not being able to save many of his friends that died during the battle, as his kind heart was made to protect the weakest. During the war, Phodom proved to be a worthy dragon slayer, for he was always defending while the others were doing their best in offensive combat. This earned him the title''' "Protector". Phodom, however, never was weak in offensive combat. Not only that his heavy hammer blows were fierce, but he had powers over the burning flames, making him more than a warrior - an all-round warrior full of tricks. At the end of the war, Phodom became a 4th-ranked dragon slayer. Happy as he was, so did his friend Alfred gain the same title as well. '''A farmer without a hammer After the war ended, many of the Dragon Slayers continued their search for adventures, but not Phodom. Phodom married the woman who conquered his heart; Birgitta. Afterwards, they retreated near the village of Dalli, where they forged a family of three children - Dart, Mathias and Zell. Phodom continued his life as a simple farmer, until a strange event was to change everything... permanently. 'The cold winter' Just before one winter, Phodom's family was in a need of food. Phodom took his armor, helmet and hammer once again, in order to search jobs that could bring enough money to buy the essential food they needed. After Phodom built up the money he needed, he urgently wanted to rush back home to tell his wife and children that the job was done. However, he was only to face another loss... Dart, a child of Phodom, was taken away by a Wuzz and trapped in a cage away from Birgitta's arms. Phodom went in a desperate search for the child, and soon slaugthered the Wuzz who had taken his child. 'The black-hooded man' Phodom escorted Dart back home, just to find both of his remaining sons trapped in nets, as well as his wife, Birgitta. Close to them was a man with a black hood, a shield and a burning sword. Phodom was frustrated. He begged for the man to let go of his family, and as a reply, the man murdered one of the Phodom's sons. He continued the slaughter until Phodom had nothing left of his family. Afterwards, filled with hatred, Phodom wanted to deliver his hate upon the assassin. Unfortunately though, the assassin teleported away, leaving a Shadow Golem behind to finish Phodom off. After Phodom defeated the golem, he went in a search for the black-hooded man, a search that'd lead him to the great marsh, a new step towards his ultimate revenge. Personality Phodom has a modest nature. He is patient and resourceful. During his life as a farmer, he developed an inner calmness and balance, that was taken away from him after his family died. His behaviour changed afterwards and he lost most of this calmness, replacing it with impatience and aggresssiveness. Now he can get angry very fast in case he is deeply insulted. Being not completely consumed by his anger for the murder, Phodom still cares for his companions. He's quite intelligent and sensitive, but not really known for that but for his strength, goodness and warm-heartedness.